Brave Adventure World
by 4fireking
Summary: This was helped by Fiojay. Finn shows up at Marceline's house as a depressed friend who can't get over Princess Bubblegum. Then comes Marceline's advice on finding someone to have an adventure with. She invites someone else. Finn is shocked and scared to see a human boy in he house. He is indeed human. Where did he come from and where did Marceline find him?
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written by Fiojay and 4fireking. That's write it was a double effort. And I say that's very nice because you know we're going to continue this story and you know we're going to be epic. Warning: This story does have romance in it, but it also has adventure that makes Adventure Time look like Looney Tunes. Please read and review. If you've read this story you must review. **

**JK**

Today was a normal and unexciting day for Marceline the Vampire. It was still morning. Usually that wouldn't bother her but rats got into her home, yes rats were actually in her home, and ate all her hats. Without hats she would die in a pile of ashes.

" Diary. Hey Diary. Don't think any different of me but who am I kidding? I'm having a terrible day. I wish I had someone to talk to. I wish Finn and Jake were here. I can't go out. When will it be night-"

Marceline stopped her recording. She heard someone knock on her door. Only two people ever came to her house and they were Finn and Jake. She opened the door. The person on the other side was Finn. He looked terrible. He smelled bad and had black circles under his eyes.

" Hey Marceline," he said tiredly.

" Hey Finn," she said. Marceline looked on the ground for Jake the Dog but he was nowhere to be seen. " Why didn't you bring Jake with you?"

" He's with Lady Rainicorn. He's staying there like a sleepover. A two day sleep..." Marceline heard a loud roar. It sounded like a manticore but too low. It was Finn's stomach. When was the last time he's even eaten anything?

" You want a peanut butter and-"

" PB?"

Suddenly, Finn's face contorts and rapid, hot tears are streaming down his face. Marceline shakes her head and rolls her eyes. She lightly taps his shoulder and he sniffles.

"Did Princess I'm Too Old For You Bubblegum dump you again?" Marceline smirks.

Finn nods, snot dripping from his nose and tears falling to the ground. "J-Jake and I f-finished an adventure a-and she invited us t-to this celebration. I-I thought that since F-flame Princess broke up with m-me I could f-finally tell her how I f-feel… But all she did was ignore me and tend to other g-guests." Marceline rolls her eyes again. "Then she didn't really dump you, doofus." She backs up and allows him to enter her abode.

Finn seats himself on her rock hard couch and he's still whimpering. Ooo's greatest adventurer broken down into a crying pansy. Marceline raises her eyebrow and smirks when she realizes the perfect way to make him stop being such a baby. She'll scare him. Marceline's face becomes ghastly, her eyes glow like crimson stars, sharp fangs are bared and hisses escape her. She pounces on Finn, stopping right before her fangs pierce his neck. She expects him to bat her away, at least react to her almost sucking him dry. Finn still remains sitting, still sniffling and muttering PB's name. Marceline slowly removes herself from his neck and goes back to her seat across from him. She clicks her tongue. "Well, if you're looking for advice then forget it. I may be over a thousand years old but I don't interfere with people's silly relationship problems. You look pathetic like this." The corners of her mouth turn down.

The vampire queen floats into her house quickly and grabs her hand mirror, which she doesn't really need considering she's a vampire and can't even see herself, but she keeps it for purposes like this. She looks down on the circular mirror and sighs. "Look at yourself, Glob." She groans when she stands in front of the human boy. Finn's eyes flicker to the mirror and he sees his shameful appearance though he does nothing to remedy it. Marceline puts the mirror back and looks at Finn with pity but immediately goes back to her stony and icy appearance. "You know what you have to do?" She says.

"You need to get out there and find someone else your own age." "Jake already tried that," Finn mutters, wiping his eyes and nose. "It worked until she overthrew her father and no time left me."

"I'm not talking about a new girlfriend, dingus. I'm talking about a new adventure buddy, someone younger than you. They could probably take your mind off of this mushy, girly, romance trash."

Finn's eyes widen in surprise and questions spew from his mouth. "There's actually another adventurer? Who is he? Or is it a… She?! How come I've never heard of another adventurer? Who could this-." "Glob just shut up. If you really want to know his name or who he is, then come back here at midnight and I'll introduce you to him." She says, annoyance clearly stinging her voice.

She floats towards Finn and pulls him off her couch, hurrying him to the door. "But Marcy, who is the-." He starts. "Don't come back until midnight!" She hisses, slightly cackling. She shoves him out the door.

Marceline closes the door and sighs. Finn wiggles the handle, knocks, screams Marceline's name but to no avail. Finn walks away in defeat.

Soon, midnight approaches and Finn and Jake make their way to Marceline's house. "Adventurer? This is just a joke," Jake says, raising an eyebrow.

"Marceline is just being a bully again. I bet the adventurer is just some random candy person. Or it could be Ice King dressed like you again." He shudders from the memory; Ice King's legs were not something he needed to see.

Finn remains placid and he keeps staring straight ahead. "What do you think this adventurer looks like, huh man? Do you think he'll make me a sandwich? I hope he does…" Jake rambles on about sandwiches, while the boy doesn't even glace at him.

Finn is nervous. It's evident in his eyes. His body language. He doesn't know who this person is. Jake could be right. This could just be a wicked prank pulled by the Vampire Queen. Quickly, the walk ends and Finn and Jake find themselves staring at the door to Marceline's house.

The door swings open right after Finn knocks on the door. Marceline opens the it, looking as smug as ever. "You boys showed up just on time. Come on in. I've got tomato juice for you guys."

The dog and boy walk into the quaint house. Finn's eyes slowly make their way to a boy. A… Human boy. A brunette with a white shirt and blue pants. He looked a little younger than Finn but not by much. He offered a small smile to Finn and Jake. The shock of this discovery, another human, Finn couldn't control himself, he yells, "HUMAN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it took a few days to get this story finished what with my old partner leaving and me having to find a new beta reader slash collaboration partner but it's finally finished. I would like to thank Anonymous Crew for her or his help. I don't know which gender. **

**JK**

Finn's eyes widen and his mouth goes agape. He points at the boy, muttering, "Human? Could it be? A human?" The corners of the brunette boy's mouth turn down. What is with this guy? He thinks to himself. It's clear that Finn's odd behavior is troubling the young boy because he slowly backs up until his back meets the wall. Marceline rolls her eyes, and floats towards Finn. She suddenly smacks him in the face, and Finn straightens.

"You must be Finn the Human," The boy greets. "Can I just call you Finn? My name is Twig the Maple Hero. But you can just call me Twig."

"Another human in Ooo?" Jake questions, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have a sandwich?" Jake's eyes light up and he looks at Twig expectantly.

Twig smiles and says, "I have something much better than a sandwich." He pulls out a maple colored ball that looks like clay. When Jake eyes it suspiciously, Twig urges, "Try some. It's very good, I swear."

Jake takes a piece, hesitantly. He pops it in his mouth and his nose scrunches up. "Gro..., Hey wait a second this is actually really good," He smiles, taking more and shoving it into his mouth. "This is better than my face on the moon." The dog says while stuffing the clay like substance into his mouth.

"What is this, anyway? Can I have more? I want to give some to Lady Rainicorn and the kids." Jake says. "It's called Dorg. It is half maple fudge and half of a secret ingredient. Yeah, you can have more."

Jake takes more and tries to get Finn to try it. The boy shakes his head and remains silent. "Finn, Twig here is a great hero." Marceline boasts.

"Tell them Twig." She smirks.

Twig smiles sheepishly and says, "Yeah, well I went to the Meat Kingdom to retrieve the golden steak that can only be eaten after being cooked in a volcano and garnished with Tomato Trolls, if you eat it before you do all that then you...ah, die. I saved the seven-year-old princess of Aiai from Giant Knife Arm teddy bears. And I also saved the marriage between a powerful king and queen by finding the Smiley Golden Fox. Just to name a few of the stuff I've done."

"Hey Twig, I think they'd wanna see your sword. Show 'em your rune sword." Marceline chides.

He unsheathes his sword and Jake and Finn gape. It's about the same size as Finn's but is blue with a grey handle and both sides of the pommel are two coyote heads. Runes cover the sword. "I got this form the coyote people by helping them escape from fire wolves. This belonged to their last hero. But that's not all," He pulls out a gauntlet and holds it out to the dog and the boy. It has a chain of a Cyclops. "It's cool, but it's deactivated. When the last hero, Billy, almost as good as me died, the villagers carried the treasure away. What treasure do you keep, Finn?" Twig asks, eyeing Finn expectantly.

Finn takes out his sword. Jake's father's sword. Twig oohs and aahs while he grasps it in his hand. "Wow, this is an amazing sword. I've bet you've done a lot with it." Twig comments, handing it back. Finn nods, still taciturn. "You two can talk about your treasures outside," Marceline sneers.

"With me. We're going on an adventure." She grins, her sharp fangs shine in the light. Finn perks up that the word adventure. "What?!" He raises his eyebrows.

"I think what Marceline is saying is that we want you to go on andventure we've been planning for weeks. Jake is invited, of course." Twig smiles.

Everyone turns to face Jake. Marceline stifles a laugh, Twig raises his eyebrow and Finn rolls his eyes. Jake is lolled over on the hard couch, eating Twig's Dorg. The sticky substance is all over his face. "Where did he even get that much?" Twig says, puzzled.

"I don't even think I brought that much." Marceline floats over to the door, with her cloak in hand in case the sun catches them. "Well come on guys." She says with playful annoyance. Finn and Twig walks over to Jake and the brunette pokes the dog.

Jake groans, "C'mon man can't you see I'm busy here." He shovels more of the Dorg into his mouth. Finn sighs and Twig says enthusiastically, "Well, I guess we're a trio then. I think the three of us can get through this."

The humans and the vampire walk out of the quaint house and set off for an adventure.

***  
Twig and Finn walk outside both holding their swords with one hand, no adventures to see because it seems to be a slow night. Then they hear a distant cry of help.

"Get the blob over here!" They run to where the noise is and find princess glob hanging up in a tree. Her eyes turn sparkly when she sees Finn. " Oh Finn, I knew you'd come and rescue me."

Finn starts to climb up the tree, but then Twig throws his sword into the branch and cuts it off. She falls and gets up angrily.

"What the lump?! You could have broken my lumpcious face with that fall!"

"You're a purple blob, princess glob." Twig said. " You can fall from break heights and go through it unharmed."

"Hero, you are so not on my list." The purple princess says turning away.

Twig and Finn continue to walk through the woods.

"You didn't have to cut down the tree branch," Finn says. "I was going to rescue Princess Glob, my own way."

"What was your way?" Twig asks giving Finn a sideways glance.

"Climb up the tree and carry her down."

"I'm sorry. I thought my way was the right way. Tell you what, the next adventure we find you can tell me what to do."

"Help. Help." Finn and Twig glance at each other then rush through the underbrush of the forest, trying to find the voice that called out for help. They soon find the person in need deeper in the forest. It was the Hotdog princess, who was hiding in her home while her bodyguards fought a monster outside. The monster had thick horns, red leathery skin, a forked tongue sticking out, two eyes on each side of the face making four in total. It's body was centipede like with three legs and eight red claws.

" This is it, Finn. What do you want me to do?" Twig said drawing out his rune sword.

" Rescue the Hotdog Princess. I'll help her guards against the monster."

" Right."

Twig jumps into the home and grabs the princess. Finn jumps in and fights the monster. He swings his sword back and forth scaring the monster away. But then its legs turn around like a turbine and speeds backwards and around the forest and then speeds towards Finn. But Twig shows up in front of him and smashes the hilt of the sword on his head. The sword hilt feels like a hundred nail hammers being smashed on the monsters face. He falls unconscious.

" Sorry," Twig said looking guiltily. " I just had to hit something or I was going to lose my mind."

" I understand," Finn said shrugging his shoulders. " You did it to protect me. But is the Hotdog Princess safe?"

The said, hotdog princess appears and jumps in Twig's arms. She licks him as a thank you. She then hops down and licks Finn.

"Thank you for protecting me," the Hotdog Princess says looking back and fourth from Finn and Twig. " You are both great hero's Finn and…" The Hotdog Princess's eyes widen when she sees Twig. "You're a human too?!"

" Yes, princess," Twig says and gives the Hotdog Princess a little bow. " My name is Twig. I'm an adventurer. To some I am a great hero who saves lives and to others I'm a nuisance in their horrible kingdoms."

The Hotdog Princess doesn't seem to be listening to what Twig says, she is too surprised to see another human in Ooo. Then Twig suddenly leaves into the forest and Finn follows.

" What's the matter, Twig? The Hotdog Princess was thanking us for our help."

" You don't get it yet, Finn. Why I never adventure in Ooo. It's because I'm not the hero. I'm an adventurer who only travels for treasure and fighting monsters. The people in Ooo needed you to show them the kindness in humans."

They continue to walk in silence, and then Finn says. " I think you would be a great hero."

"Thanks Finn." Twig looks at Finn and smiles.

Twig and Finn reach a hole covered grass.

" Why are we here?" Finn asks looking at the grass covered hole. " Is there a monster in there?"

" I certainly hope not," Twig pulls the grass back like a trap door. " This is where I live."

" You live in here?!" Finn asked with his eyes open wide in shock. He looks in the hole.

" It's all I can afford in Ooo. But I have much better places to live in other places. I have a house in the sky, a house in water surrounded with mermaids, and I have my own pirate ship."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait but I can only complete this story with the help of FioJay. I wrote what the characters say but he helped write the dialogue for the story. It wouldn't be so long without his help. Now that it's done I hope you read and review it. **

**JK **

Finn and Jake walk briskly behind their newfound friend. Twig leads them fearlessly to his underground home. As they reach the entrance, Twig gleams at them. "So pals, what do you think of my great base of hero operations." His smile widens when he sees Finn and Jake's looks of questioning. He had led them to an empty room with a few piles of sand."It's ummmmm. It's ummmm." Finn attempts; his face contorting with thought.

Abruptly, Twig begins to laugh. It's an offsetting sound that's kind of like a mix between tinkling bells and snorting. He's laughing so hard that it's almost like he's going to start rolling on the floor in any second. "Why are you laughing? You shouldn't be laughing at Finn because he can't think of anything." Jake says warily. He makes a little "hmph"-ing noise and he crosses his arms.

Twig collects himself and wipes away little tears from the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry for my rude behavior, but it's just that… I was messing with you two goofs. This isn't my real home," He admits. Finn and Jake exchange glances, and wait for Twig to explain himself. "This is just an empty room that I put stuff in sometimes."

He walks farther in and does a weird combination of knocks on the wood. Suddenly, a 7- foot tall panel opens up and he steps through. "C'mon!" He motions them forward.

Finn and Jake couldn't hide their surprise. Their jaws drop to the ground. Well, Jake's does literally. The room has piles of gold and treasure that reach up to the ceiling. "So this is my treasure room and that was my front door." Twig shrugs, as if this room wasn't even a big deal.

The duo collect themselves and collectively say, "Woaaahhh." The circle around the room, touching and poking things. Finn picks up a peculiar looking sword. "This sword has snake skin on one side and is jaggedly shaped on the other side. This is mathematical!" He screams.

Finn marvels at more of Twig's treasures when he yells, "You even have an arrow with a horn sticking out on one end! Gosh. Steel arrows too!" His smile gleams and his eyes widen as he studies the objects. "Oh, those aren't really that special." Twig says, trying to maintain his modesty.

Finn picks up an ancient looking sword that's covered in cobwebs. He flicks a spider off and holds it up to his eyes. "What's this thing? It's so old and rusty." He observes. "Oh that. It was my first sword. As you can tell, I haven't been using it lately." Twig responds.

Carefully, Finn sets the sword down and scans the room, trying to take in the remainder of the spacious room. "You must have gone on some really rad adventures." He comments. "Yeah, the only adventure I haven't done is probably teaching the people of Ooo to be heroes just like me." Finn bites his lip and says, "I don't think I've done that either."

Jake reaches a finger out to touch another contraption when Twig winces and says, "Please. Don't touch that." "What is it?" Jake questions. "It's a flag from the Corn Nautilus people. They let me borrow it after defeating the Pimplethorn dragon. I'm trying not to damage it like I've done with some of my other stuff." He motions to some broken objects that Finn nor Jake barely recognize.

Abruptly, a loud shrieking noise that can only be compared to nails against a chalkboard erupted in the building. Finn and Jake's hands rush to their ears but Twig barely flinches. "What is that noise?" Jake yells.

"It's the monster alarm. It means there's a monster outside near my base." Twig explains as he readies his sword. "You're going to fight the monster?" Finn asks, doubt tainting his words because he can't yet wrap his head around the fact that this kid has accomplished and can do all of these awesome things. "Yeah, that's what the monster alarm means. I get out of my house and fight the monster that's standing outside so it doesn't get in." He says, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Can we help?" Finn asks, glancing at Jake who was now by his side again. "I don't see why not. But, the thing is, it's going to be a huge monster, according to the monitor. So, I hope you're ready." Twig replies, his back turned to them as he continues to prepare for the upcoming battle. Finn scoffs, "We've fought huge monsters before, I think we can handle it."

They exit the base where they meet face to gigantic toothy face with a beast. It towers over the trio, standing almost as tall as Finn's tree house. The pink scales gleam in sun and large talons on its legs look sharp enough to shred anything. Luckily, it has yet to notice the heroes. "This is a Jewel Skin Dinosaur. It's head and chest are solid enough to black any attacks, so be sure to attack it on it's back." Twig whispers. "Got it." Both Finn and Jake reply.

Finn's eyes scan the humongous monster and he can almost feel its hot, rancid breath tickling his skin. He looks at Jake, who was already looking at him and he mouths, "Distract it." Jake nods with understanding, and grows to a size that's just as big as this pink monster.

"Alright, listen here, you bleebobbing monster, you could really use some mouthwash." Jake growls and the monster snarls in reply. The two collide and they're pushing into each other, connected by the intertwined hands. They glare at each other menacingly.

While all of this is occurring, Maple locks eyes with Finn and nods towards the beast. They both charge towards the back of the dino, swords in hand. Maple climbs up the back of the monster, which is completely occupied by a ginormous Jake. Finn follows suit but uses Maple's shoulder as a kind of boost to get higher.

Simultaneously, they drive their swords in, Maple's is driven down the hilt at the small of the beast's back, and Finn's is drilled into the nape of its neck. The beast lets out on last roar of pain that dwindles to a whimper, before falling into a pink heap on the ground.

Finn hops off and makes his way back to his friends. Jake is already back to his normal size and Maple is wiping his sword clean. "That was rad," Finn beams, looking over his newfound adventure partner. "Fighting with you is pretty fun, we should do this more often." Maple nods, a smile crawling onto his face as well. "You know what would be even more fun? There's this place called the Mountain of Levitating Ice Balls. They say a dark wizard lives on the tip top of that mountain and he's using those ice balls for pure evil."

Finn looks at Jake and Jake gives him a thumbs up. "You know, that could be the Ice King." Finn suggests. "Nah, I don't think so. According to what I've heard, the wizard has purple close and uses magic that creates gas and poison in anything he touches."

"Okay, that is totally not the Ice King, he's way too lame for that." Jake raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I better be heading back. See you tomorrow!" Maple says, putting his sword back into its sheathe. "Yeah, alright! It was great adventuring with you. Later!" Finn yells back, while Jake waves. Jake shoves Finn and says, "Last one home is a dweeb of the day!" He takes off running, but Finn isn't too far behind. "You're on." Finn mutters, a mischievous grin growing on his face. Interestingly, he's able to dart past Jake, to his disappointment. Finn makes it to the house before Jake is even close.

"Ha! Dweeb." Finn says, as Jake ambles up the hill to their house, panting. "Whatever man." Jake says, pushing past Finn and into the house, to probably make himself a sandwich.

Back at Maple's house, the boy goes about his usual business when a voice chimes in out of no where. "Have you gained Finn's trust?" It says, the voice is low and ominous, and would send a shiver down anyone's spine. Maple looks around before whispering, "Not yet but I'm trying, Master. I'm taking him on an adventure tomorrow. If I go on about three adventures with him, I should be able to fully gain his trust."

"Good. Soon, I will be released from this foul prison and I will have my revenge against Finn and Jake." And as abruptly as the voice chimed in, it was gone again.


End file.
